KyuSung Love
by FelKyoo
Summary: 'Hai manis ' 'Kyunnie kau terlihat bodoh ' 'Kaliang sangat romantis ' 'Yesung cantik sekali.' 'Jadi kau malu kucium' 'Bagaimana kalau aku meminta putus darimu' 'Aku dan Sungwoon tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.' 'Sungwoon masih butuh kasih dari Ummanya.' A KYUSUNG NEW FANFICT ! let's read let's review :)


KyuSung Love

Cast : Kyusung~

NB : Maaf yang lain blm saya update tapi bikin FF baru. Maaf ini sangat abal. Tapi saya tetap butuh kritik saran di Review. Gomawo. Silahkan baca.

FelKyoo

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh.." Yesung terengah-engah. Ia sudah seperti berlari marathon saja. "Hosh.. sudah ne? Hosh.."

"Aniya, aku tetap tidak berhenti.." ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih saja meneruskan aktivitasnya, tidak memperdulikan Yesung yang mulai kesakitan.

"Kyunniee~ Kyaahaha~" dengan susah payah Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya. "CUKUP!"

"Baiklah.." Tangan Kyuhyun merenggang. "Sakit ne? Kkk~"

Yesung mendecak kesal. Memangnya Kyuhyun pikir tidak sakit apa? Perutnya Kyuhyun gelitiki terus menerus seperti itu.

"Mianhaee~ Chuu~"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tangannya bergerak memalingkan wajah Kyuhyun darinya. "Tidak perlu mengerjaiku lagi. Aku sudah capek."

"Oh ayolah~ Aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu." Dengan ber-Puppy Eyes alanya sendiri.

"Bwahahaha~ Kau itu sedang apa eh? Kkkk~" kekeh Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendatarkan kembali wajahnya. "Memang kenapa? Ah~ pasti aku terlihat tampan bukan?" Lalu kembali dengan acaranya tadi, 'Puppy Time'.

Yesung tersentak kaget. "Apa? Tampan? Bwahahaha~"

Uhukk..

Sampai tersedak. "Mianhae ne, Kyunnie? Tapi. Kau terlihat bodoh. Kkk~ "

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide Kyuhyun. "Mau kugelitiki lagi ne?"

Mata Yesung membulat seketika. Lalu ia berlari kencang. Sekencang-kencangnya. Yang dia bisa.

Kyuhyun langsung mengejarnya dengan cepat, lalu tiba-tiba saja sudah tepat disampaing Yesung. "Hai manis~"

"Kyaa~"

Bruuk~

"Appo~ Aww~" Rintih Yesung. Dia baru saja jatuh terantuk batu. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena ia terlalu melayang dipanggil Kyuhyun 'manis'.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Lalu mendekati Yesung. "Kau terjatuh pura-pura atau hanya mengelabuhiku?"

"Babo-ya Kyuhyun~ Aku benar-benar terjatuh, lagipula untuk apa aku mengelabuhimu? Kurang kerjaan saja."

"Mau kugendong?"

Dengan cepat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa sendiri.." Lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba, "Kyaa~"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menopang tubuh Yesung yang hampir terjatuh itu. Kini wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Ckrek~

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara. Matanya membulat melihat Ahra Noona sedang memegang kamera. 'Jangan-jangan tadi itu Ahra Noona memfoto kami?'

Buru-buru Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk berdiri, lagi. "Ssh~ Appo" sambil memegangi kakinya yang perih, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk disana.

"Kalian sangat romantis~ Untung ada aku yang mengabadikan foto ini." Ujar Ahra Noona.

"M-maksud noona?" Perasaan Yesung mulai tidak enak.

"Kau mau lihat? Sinii~"

"Sinikan kamera mu~" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan mengatungkan tangannya.

Ahra Noona hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali masuk kerumah. "Aku laporkan pada Appa, kalau ada anak kecil yang bermesraan di halaman rumah."

'Ck, matilah kau Kyu.' Batin Kyuhyun.

FelKyoo

Yesung mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Lalu tersenyum pelan, "Kenangan masa lalu memang menyenangkan. Hihi~" Lalu membalik halaman album foto itu lagi.

"Aish, itu foto paling tidak kusuka. Kenapa harus ada yang memfoto waktu itu." Ujar namja disampingnya, Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau juga masih terlihat tampan meskipun kau berdandan seperti yeoja. Kkk~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik disana."

FelKyoo

"Besok temanya 'Transgender'." Ucap Donghae.

"Maksudmu? Namja menjadi yeoja? Yeoja menjadi namja?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari arah Donghae. "Hanya kostumnya saja. Mana mau aku berubah menjadi yeoja."

"Ah~ baiklah.." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hae.

"Eh.. Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang."

'Hah~ pasti mau menemui Yesung.' Batin Donghae.

FelKyoo

"Apa? Kau minta noona untuk mendandanimu seperti yeoja? Hahaha~" suara tawa menggelegar dari bibir indah Ahra Noona.

Kyuhyun mendecak. "Memangnya kenapa? Memang itu yang disuruh. Kalau sedang masa orientasi begini, mana boleh menolak."

"Aniya, bukan begitu. Hm, tapi mungkin kau bisa terlihat cantik besok pagi."

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. "Aku ini namja, noona, namja!"

"Ne.. maksudku dandananmu, karena di make over oleh seseorang yang professional." Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk di make over oleh noonanya. Sekarang ia memakai dress merah. Dengan wig rambut panjang.

"Aku mulai ne?" Kata Ahra Noona.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. "Kau tenang saja, noona tidak akan macam-macam dengan wajahmu." Lalu Ahra Noona mulai memoleskan bedaknya ke kulit putih pucat wajah Kyuhyun itu.

FelKyoo

Dengan memakai high heels Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya. Sangat susah ternyata.

"Hey Kyu, kau cantik." Kata salah seorang temannya. "Iya. Kkk~"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara Yesung. "Yesung?"

"Ne, aku dibelakangmu." Lalu Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung. Mulut Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya. Yesungnya? Cantik sekali.

Dengan berbalut Dress biru, wig panjang dengan hiasan pita rambut diatasnya, dan tak lupa kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Ah iya, satu lagi, lipsticknya dan blush-on dipipinya, Uhh~

"Ehm."

Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri. "Hehe.."

"Kyu, cobalah tersenyum.." pinta Yesung. Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Layaknya yeoja tersenyum."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Lalu tersenyum manis, layaknya yeoja.

Ckrek~

"Kyaa~ Aku dapat fotonya." Teriak Hae.

Kyuhyun kaget. Foto apa? Jangan-jangan dirinya yang difoto? Sial~ Pasti Yesung menyuruhnya tersenyum untuk bisa di foto oleh Hae.

"Sayangg~ Kau tega sekaali eh?"

"Hm? Tega apanya? Salah sendiri kau juga tersenyum. Hahaha.. Sini Hae, aku lihat fotonya."

Lalu hae memberikan kameranya ke Yesung. "Ck, sebenarnya bagus sih, hanya saja, ini dari samping."

"Yang penting ada dokumentasi nya, haha~"

FelKyoo

"Sudah Kyu, aku capek mengingat yang lalu. Tapi, senang juga. Hihi" Kikik Yesung.

"Yang penting sekarang tidak berdandan seperti yeoja lagi~" Kyuhyun menutup album foto itu dan menaruhnya kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Aku mengidam kau berdandan seperti yeoja, Kyu." Ucap Yesung.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, bahkan Yesung, istrinya ini kehamilannya sudah 9 Bulan, tapi kenapa masih mengidam?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Yesung berjalan menuju pintu dengan keras dan duduk di king size bed miliknya dan Kyuhyun. "Sayang, appa tidak mau menuruti keinginan umma~"

Saat ingin mengelus perutnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat mulas, perutnya seperti diacak-acak tak karuhan. "Aww~ Ssh~ Kyunnie~" Ia merasakan ada yang basah dibagian bawahnya, 'Jangan-jangan air ketubanku pecah?' "KYUU~"

Kyuhyun? Tentu saja ia tidak mendengarnya, ruangan di kamarnya ia buat kedap suara, supaya kalau nantinya mereka melakukan 'itu' tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Apalagi, ada 3 pembantu rumah mereka yang menginap dirumah megah mereka ini.

Yesung mencoba untuk berdiri membuka pintu, tapi yang ada malah Yesung jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Diluar sana, Kyuhyun bberjalan masuk ke kamar, untuk mengambil ponselnya, saat dibukanya pintu itu, "Astaga, Yesung~" Kyuhyun langsungjongkok didepan Yesung, "Ada apa? Kenapa bisa begini?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Perut ku sangat sakit, Kyunnie~"

"J-jangan-jangan kau akan melahirkan ne? Ahh~ Tunggu sebentar."

"Cepat Kyunnie, sakit perutku~ Argh~"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menekan tombol di handphone nya, saking cepat dan takutnya, sampai-sampai daritadi menyentuh papan nomor telepon Umma Yesung saja susahnya mina ampun, "Aish~"

Saat dirasanya sudah benar, ia langsung meneleponnya. Dan setelah diangkat, "Yeoboseyo? Umma, Yesung akan melahirkan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi sekarang ia akan kubawa kerumah sakit, tolong umma nanti ke rumah, lalu tolong persiapkan ne? Gomawo. Mianhae, merepotkan Umma. Annyeong."

Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memutus teleponnya yang padahal umma Yesung belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Ugh~ Kyunnie~ Appoyo~"

"Ne.. Ne.. sebentar ne~" Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan secepat kilat ia menuju ke garasi mobil dan mengeluarkannya. Lalu kembali ke kamar.

"Ahjussi~ Cepat ke mobil, aku mau ke rumah sakit~!"

"Tunggu ne, sayang~" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Yesung menuju mobilnya, Kyuhyun mendecak. "Bukakan pintunya."

"Ne tuan~" Ahjussi itu langsung membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun mendudukan Yesung di kursi belakang, dan dia duduk desebelah Yesung.

"Aw~ Apheuda~ Kyunnie ppali~"

"Ahjussi, jja~"

Mobil mewah mereka pun melaju menuju rumah sakit. Dan tak jarang terdengar teriakan di dalam sana.

FelKyoo

"Uwahh~ Hosh~ Hosh~"

Yesung sekarang berada di ruang persalinan. Dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangan Yesung erat. Bukannya membuat Yesung semangat dengan memberikan motivasi, Kyuhyun malah menyalahkan Yesung yang tidak mau melahirkan secara caesar.

Menurut Yesung, untuk anak pertama mereka, Yesung ingin kelahiran normal, toh dia juga memenuhi 'syarat' untuk bisa melahirkan dengan normal.

"Arrghh~" Yesung masih mencoba untuk terus mengejan. "Hahh~ Hahh~ ARGH~!"

Kyuhyun semakin risau. Istrinya ini memang keras kepala sekali. Sudah 3 jam semenjak Yesung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Lagi nyonya, kalau dalam lima belas menit lagi tidak berhasil, mau tidak mau nyonya harus melakukan caesar, karena ditakutkan bayi anda tidak bisa bertahan setelah sekian lama ketubannya pecah." Kata Uisa.

Yesung semakin frustasi, ia tidak mau kehilangan bayinya yang telah ia dan Kyuhyun tunggu-tunggu. Namun ia juga tak putus asa. Ia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya..

"AAA~"

Sang uisa tersenyum, "Kepalanya mulai terlihat." Begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Uisa, Yesung tersenyum lega. "ARGH~"

"Sekali lagi nyonya, lebih kuat lagi."  
"UWAAAHH~" Dan perjuangan Yesung tidak sia-sia. Ia merasa ada yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya, tapi mana? Kenapa hening?

"U-uisa? Apakah bayiku baik-baik saja? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa dia tidak menangis?"

"Mungkin ini efek terlalu lama dalam kandungan." Uisa langsung menyedot lubang hidung bayi Kyu-Sung dengan alat menyerupai pipet.

Oekk~ Oekk~

"Hahh~ Syukurlah, Baby~ Gomawo~"

Yesung bisa menangkap suara Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa pandangannya mengabur. Semuanya seperti hilang satu persatu digantikan kegelapan.

"YESUNG~"

Sekiranya itu yang terakhir ia dengarkan.

FelKyoo

Entah dimana sekarang Yesung berada. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat ini seperti sekolahnya waktu SMA dulu. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa sampai disini? Tiba-tiba ia melihat dirinya sedang duduk di kursi depan kelas mereka.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia, melihat dirinya sendiri? Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Lalu datanglah Kyuhyun, dan duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sedang apa baby?"

Yesung menoleh, "Kau lihat ini? Aku sedang membaca novel. Jadi, kau jangan mengganggu ku."

Lantas Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung. Yesung memelototkan matanya. "Kyunnie~ Ini di sekolah, kau jangan menciumku seperti itu.. Aku kan jadi-"

"Apa? Malu? Jadi kau malu kucium? Ya sudah aku tidak akan menciummu lagi." Lalu memalingkan tubuhnya dari Yesung.

Yesungpun merasa bersalah. "Maksudku bukan begitu. Kau kan bisa.. ehm, menciumku di lain tempat. Selain di sekolah."

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya.

"Oh, ayolah Kyunnie~ Mianhae~ Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?"

Kyuhyun berbalik mengahadap Yesung dan berpikir sejenak, bagaimana kalau ia mengerjai Yesung? "Eum, kau yakin?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Yakin."

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta putus darimu?"

Yesung terlonjak. Kyuhyun? Memintanya putus? Hanya karena kecupannya ia tolak? Mana bisa Yesung berkata 'Ne, kita putus.' Tidak bisa.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri, ia kira Yesung akan menggekengkan kepalanya, berkata kalau ia tidak mau, tapi kenapa malah menunduk? Atau jangan-jangan Yesung memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Yesung. "Kau tega putus denganku?"

"KYUNNIE~!"

Blurr~

Semuanya kembali menjadi hitam. Lalu ia dilihatkan kembali. Tapi bukan kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia melihat dirinya terbaring dengan infus ditangannya serta alat bantu pernafasan.

Yesung mulai berfikir, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dirinya bisa terbaring lemah seperti itu? Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja. Aku berharap Yesung baik-baik saja. Aku dan Sungwoon tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpanya."

Yesung semakin bingung, Siapa Sungwoon? Perlahan Yesung mencoba menerobos pintu ruang operasi itu.

Berhasil.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun disana, bersama Umma Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Sungwoon masih butuh kasih dari Ummanya."

Dari Ummanya? Berarti Sungwoon masih kecil? Yesung teringat sesuatu, 'Hah? Jangan-jangan Sungwoon itu..' Yesung segera pergi mencari dimana Ruang Bayi terletak, dan setibanya ia disana, ia dikagetkan dengan box bayi yang di box itu sendiri tertulis :

' Nama : Cho Sungwoon

Putra Cho Kyuhyun-Cho Yesung'

Yesung menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia harus kembali ke raganya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi ia sekarang seperti limbung. Mencoba untuk tetap menuju kamar operasi, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Yang ada kini ia teringat berkas-berkas masa lalunya.

'Hai manis~' 'Kyunnie kau terlihat bodoh~' 'Kaliang sangat romantis~' 'Yesung cantik sekali.' 'Jadi kau malu kucium?' 'Bagaimana kalau aku meminta putus darimu?' 'Aku dan Sungwoon tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.' 'Sungwoon masih butuh kasih dari Ummanya.'

FelKyoo

Uisa keluar dengan senyum tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Operasinya berhasil. Ny. Yesung berhasil terselamatkan nyawanya."

"J-jinjjayo? Ahh~ Gomawo Uisa-nim. Jeongmal gomawoyo~A-aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Saat ini Ny. Yesung baru akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap pasien. Harap bersabar ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Sekali lagi gomawo~"

Sang Uisa kembali tersenyum, "Cheonmaneyo. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

FelKyoo

Tangan Yesung mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Ia membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur. "Kyunnie~"

"Kyu~ Kyunnie~"

Merasa ada suara serak yang memanggil, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Eung? Yesung? Yesung kau sudah sadar?"

"Tentu saja sudah, Kyuhyunnie~" Yesung mencoba tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memeluknya. "Kau bodoh. Kau istri yang bodoh. Kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu bodoh."

Yesung sedikit merengut. "Kalau aku bodoh kenapa kau mau bersamaku?"

"Karena kau bodoh itulah aku semakin ingin bersamamu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Mana Sungwoon?"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya. Alisnya mengkerut. "Darimana kau tahu nama uri aegya itu 'Sungwoon'?"

Yesung tergagap. "A-ah~ Ikatan batin. Umma dan aegyanya. Ne.. Jadi benar namanya Sungwoon?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia masih agak bingung. Bahkan setelah ia selesai operasi, Yesung baru sadarkan diri baru saja. "Ah ne, itu Sungwoon." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah box bayi disana.

Yesung tersenyum. "Bawa kemari, aku mau lihat."

Kyuhyun berdiri mendorong box bayi itu ke sebelah bed Yesung. "Dia sedang tidur."

Yesung duduk, dan sedikit menengok ke arah Sungwoon. "Uhh~ dia manis sekali, sepertiku ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, haha~ Yesung~"

Yesung menengok ke arah Kyuhyun "Ne? Ada apa?"

"Gomawo, atas semuanya. Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghaeyo~ Kyunnie~" Yesung tersenyum. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Ia menutup matanya. Sampai ia merasa bibir Kyuhyun menepel di bibirnya.

Chuu~

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung pelan, penuh dengan cinta. Yesung? Ia juga membalas lumatan Kyuhyun, dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

END

Kyaa~ Kyaa~ FanFict apaan ini? Saya sendiri kurang mengerti alurnya, bolak-balik. Aduuhh~ kasian reader yang bacaaa maaf kalo mengecewakan ya readers sayangg. Oh iya, untuk Misunderstanding Chptr 3 dan Sequel Together, karena suatu hal, mungkin saya baru bisa publish setelah lebaran, maafkan sayaa ini dulu gantinya ya. Wahaha~ Okedeh, kututup FanFict abal ini dengan, Gomawo and Don't Forget to REVIEW, seburuk apapun FF ini. Kuharap tetap ada yang revieww~ Papai~ Happy next FF~!

FelKyoo


End file.
